Fire Attack
by Aarana Sky
Summary: Is there a force in town that Buffy can't defeat? R R Please
1. Default Chapter Title

Fire Attack  
Aarana Sky  
Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, never   
will be, Joss is the lucky owner. ~sigh~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part One  
  
She flicked her hand and laughed as the last   
building caught on fire. 'I love this!' she   
thought as she watched the buildings burn.   
'What else can I do?' she thought as she watched   
the buildings burn. "This is fun!" she cried with   
the joy and glee she hadn't felt in ages. She winked   
and kicked and laughed as the nearby tree fell to the   
ground. "I'm unstoppable!" she yelled as she continued   
with her deadly destruction.  
  
* * * * *  
  
" ...Police are baffled as to why these fires are   
occurring, the only explanation is that we are under   
attack..." The announcer, fading in the background,   
was the last thing on Buffy's mind. She had just fought  
two sea monsters,and she now had a headache. 'At least   
this story can be handled without my help this time'.   
Buffy suddenly sat up with a start. "Oh no!" she cried   
as she went to get her shoes on, "I just jinxed it! I   
better get to Giles' house"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"We have danger." Giles said in pure panic, greater then   
it has ever been. "We have real danger." He said again,   
repeating himself. 'He must be really serious" Willow thought,   
'he is worse than usual'. "We need to contact Buffy, but I   
don't think even she can help."  
  
"You know me Giles..."  
  
"Buffy"  
  
"...I can handle anything"  
  
"How did you know to come?" Xander asked amazed at her powers,   
Anya just glared.  
  
"I saw the news thought, 'well, that doesn't need my help, I   
don't have to go in." She stopped, and sat down in her favorite   
chair, waiting for the conversation to continue, all the while   
picking up some stuffy 200-year-old book.  
  
"Then why did you come in?" Giles asked impatiently.  
  
"When I said that it didn't have anything to do with me, I knew   
it did, I jinxed myself"  
  
Willow and Xander looked at each other with knowing looks, Giles   
just looked confused. "We'll explain later" both Willow and Xander  
said together, giggling at the little cute thing that they did.  
  
"Ok, this is serious...STOP THE CHIT CHAT!" Giles said at the top   
of his lungs, he patience worn thin.  
  
"All right, the sun sets soon, that's when the fires seem to start,   
Xander, go find Reily" Giles lifted his hand at Xander, prepared for   
his almost refusal to be left out of the fun. "I need to talk to you   
Buffy, Willow, go see if Tara will help" And with them gone, Anya with  
Xander, Giles turned to Buffy. Just out side the door Willow could be   
heard, "he's finally slipping..."   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Fire Attack  
Aarana Sky  
Part Two  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, never will be,   
Joss is the lucky owner. ~sigh~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok Giles, what's the deal? You have never been this   
wigged out before" Buffy said, all the while playing   
with her nails. She was a bit worried, but he was always   
exaggerating.  
  
"The fires..." Giles started, trying to figure out how   
to tell her.  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Are meant to destroy the town and the slayer in it. The   
prophecies are never wrong Buffy, you must take this seriously."  
  
"Well if you say so, I better go tell my mom that I might   
die this time, or she'll never forgive me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mooom! I'm Home!" Buffy yelled as she threw her books down   
on the table. 'Where is she? She thought when she received no   
response.   
  
"MOM!" she cried again and again as she ran through the house.   
Finally she stopped in the upstairs hallway when she smelt   
something dreadfully disturbing. "What is that?" she thought   
out loud as she opened the door leading into her moms room.   
Inside was what appeared to be her mother, but you couldn't   
tell because she was charred beyond recognition.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh, I just wish I could see her face when she sees her mother   
dearest" Talyanna said with a bit of regret. "I am the most powerful   
person in the world! No one will survive...NO ONE!!!" And with that   
statement she flicked her hand towards the bronze. 'To bad,' she   
thought to herself 'I liked that place'  
  
* * * * *  
  
She stood there for hours looking, anger building up, higher and   
higher when a hand descended onto her back. She turned around and   
hit the person out, knocking them out with her superior strength.   
"Oh my god I am so sorry" she cried as she recognized the person   
that she had hit. She reached down to help him up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Who was that guy that went into Buffy's house just now?" Talyanna   
said, thinking about who it might possibly be, knowing she'd figure   
it out sooner or later.  
  
'Wait! I Know!' she thought, a gleeful mood came over her. 'That's...'  
  
* * * * *  
  
"...Angel" Buffy broke into tears for the first time, not wanting to   
stop, yet embarrassed that she cried in front of him. Angel held onto   
her until the sobs subsided and she was quite once more.  
  
"Why are you here? Why did you come?" Buffy asked, and would have   
asked more if Angel did not silence her.  
  
"I knew you were in danger, so I had to come, I could never let you   
get hurt." So they stayed like that for a while, and Angel was content   
for the first time in a long while, holding the only women he has, and   
could ever, love.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where is she?" Giles said for the thousandth time in the last hour or   
so. "I'd sent her out hours ago...she should be back by now."  
  
"Chills Giles man" Xander said as he read the same sentence that he had   
read over and over in the last hour, "The slayer will then Die"  
  
"Yeah Giles, she'll be back, have some faith, and not that big scary run   
away slayer scary kind, but the nice small fluffy kind that you like to   
have"  
  
"But if she doesn't return soon I shall never forgive myself, I'd..."   
But Giles never got to finish, for he then saw Angel enter carrying   
Buffy, who was still to shocked to do anything.  
  
"You'll never forgive yourself? Come on Giles, I know you, you'd   
throw a party!"  
  
Buffy Jumped out of Angels arms, finally finding the strength to do what   
she had to do. "Lets stop crying and kill the Son of a Bitch that killed   
my mother."   
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Part Three  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, never   
will be, Joss is the lucky owner. ~sigh~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come out slayer! I know you are out there!"   
Talyanna cried as she felt her slayer senses   
click in.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I was hopping to surprise you.  
You know, you take all the fun out of it." Buffy   
said, stepping out from behind a tree that had not   
been destroyed, she was holding a stake.  
  
"Oh, a surprise girl, well then, I'll gift wrap you   
after I kill you, then send you to some one who might   
actually care"   
  
"Witty" Buffy replied "your not a Vampire." Buffy   
threw down the stake with that realization. She looked a  
t the blond haired blue-eyed knock out that was ahead of   
her. She tried to find the girls weakness, just as a   
precaution, its not like she saw the girl as a major   
threat.  
  
"I am the slayer, not you not that Faith chick that is   
in jail, but ME!" Talyanna cried, throwing her hands in   
the air in a dramatic motion that almost made Buffy   
laugh...almost. "You see, you think that having died,   
and lived that that was the first time it had happened,   
it wasn't! I was the slayer before you but then I supposedly   
died and you got appointed, you got the attention, you, you,   
YOU! The council has me locked up, they thought I was crazy,   
but Talyanna's not crazy, they are!" She cried again, waving   
her finger, as if accusing Buffy of calling her crazy. "But   
then he freed me," her voice said in a softened tone, almost   
angelic, "and gave me these powers, saying I would be the   
slayer again! I love Him..." she exclaimed, and while Talyanna   
was caught in her memories, Buffy charged towards the other   
slayer while the emotions were high. The other slayer, seeing   
the other one charge, pulled out a knife and stabbed her once,   
twice, and then three times, until she was on the ground, dying.  
  
"I love him..." was the last thing Buffy heard before it all   
went black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wow!" Buffy said as she woke up from the dream that she just   
had. "That was majorly weird!" but it seems that as soon as   
she remembered her dream, then she couldn't. "Damn" she cried   
out loud, "I hate when that happens, if only I can remember,   
it seemed important..." Buffy laid her head back onto the pillow,   
just barely hearing the words the announcer said... "...We are  
under attack..."   



End file.
